There are many situations where it is desired to have an auxiliary power source which can be switched to and from the load, such as, for example, in the event of a commercial power failure or due to excessive power variations. There are many reasons to provide this auxiliary power source. Other situations where backup or standby power supplies are consider important include: automatic banking services, automatic industrial processes, communication and signaling centers for maritime and aerial transportation, radio and television stations, various emergency and security services, and many other residential applications, to name a few.
Commercial power alone is generally not considered sufficiently reliable as a sole source of power for such usages. Interruptions commonly occur and loads may vary as other users come on and off the commercial power line. These problems are further compounded due to external factors, such as, weather, accidental damage to a component within the power grid, to name a few.
Standby power systems are generally known within the prior art. Such standby power supplies usually comprise a generator, and the generator is typically in a standby mode. Once it is established that the prime power source, typically, from the commercial power grid has ceased to provide the needed power, sensors within the system initiate the powering-on of the standby generator, an ATS (automatic transfer switch) then transfers the load from utility power to the standby generator, which provides the needed power to the critical or essential components and thus a continuous supply of current from the standby generator is provided to the components wired to the back-up load center. When the utility power is restored, the ATS automatically disconnects the standby generator and automatically reconnects the utility power.
It has been observed that the majority of the standby generator installations are performed after a home has already been constructed. One main reason is that often a major extended power outage in the home owner's area triggers a generator purchase. In most all situations the house has been wired and a whole house load center already exists at the time of the generator installation. However, at the time of the generator installation one has to install an ATS, back-up circuits which are physically moved to a new back-up load center, power leads are installed that run to the standby generator, fuel lines, such as gas lines, have to run to the generator site, and then, of course, a generator has to be installed. A typical automatic standby generator uses fuel media, wherein the fuel media is gasoline, natural gas, propane gas, or diesel, to name a few. In such applications often the load center and gas supply are not conveniently positioned close to the generator location, requiring extensive electrical work (often behind walls) and lengthy gas line runs. Installation costs can be substantial for most typical retrofit installations, and this cost does not include the generator or the transfer switch cost.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in a load center and in particular for a load center that is generator ready.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive generator ready load center (GRLC).